L
Known universally by the letter L (エル, Eru), L is a regular on Dollars BBS Chat, although not a participant of the pre-existing Dollars Group Chat. L has stated that the choice of username was due to the similarities between the Death Note character L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), and L. Although the original L and Kira from Death Note are at odds with each other, L and Kira on Dollars BBS chat are on good terms and do not condone fanwars centred around the original L and Kira's animosity. Or any provocation concerning this matter at all, really. For example: Eiji-Kun: L and Kira in the same chat, oshet. Kira: GTFO L: Eiji, STFU Kira: @Eiji-Kun Please remove yourself from the vicinity. This may be considered an overreaction, but both Kira and L consider this matter vastly overrated. Due to L's use of such a common username, there may be trolls or other users who log in as "L". Users should be able to differentiate between L the regular and L as a troll or newcomer through verification questions. After ghosting, L will log back in as ｴﾙ, which read "eru" in Japanese Katakana. Previously, L tested using TheRealL, which only resulted in a fight with a troll under the name of TheRealerL. What does L stand for? Profile Appearance Both L's: *have black hair *wear jeans whenever given a choice *show a blatant disregard of proper posture. See "slouch." *almost perpetually sit in the signature L way In real life, L has/does the above and is also roughly 5'6"/170cm. The only Dollars that know L's real appearance are L's real life friends and Silence, who has conveniently forgotten. Traits Both L's: *have strong cravings for sugar/sweets/chocolate/cake/anything sweet in general *show a complete disregard for the medical recommendations of at least eight hours of sleep daily *have some form of obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, that may be considered mildly autistic *are occasionally perceived as childish *are considered extremely odd by "normal" society *speak multiple languages *frequent the use of the honorific "-san" Multiple Personalities Although Dollars BBS's L hopes to uphold L Lawliet's name and image, L has a mild form of multiple personality disorder and is known to suddenly and/or for no apparent reason switch to L's childish, loud, affectionate, random and outgoing alter ego, the complete opposite of the calm, composed and collected L. This occurs most frequently after L has consumed sugar. After the "sugar high" has passed, L may or may not choose to revert to "L-mode". L refers to the alter-ego L as "spaz-mode." While in "spaz-mode", L frequently replaces the word "you" with "joo", a habit that annoys the "L-mode" L side. "Spaz-mode" L abuses the use of the tilde (~) and CAPS. "Spaz-mode" L often has random fits of "spazziness", in which L goes insane. The reaction from bystanders is often along the lines of "0.o", "I think L's had too much sugar again", "WTF", and "*backs away slowly*". Please be assured that L is quite sane. Well, mostly. L's Other Usernames L is known to change usernames when deemed appropriate. For example, when in Chibi form, L will become ChibiL. When sad, L became SadfaceL. When L was spazzing about Nikita, L became NikitaL. The one time L was forced (by Lia) to become a cat, L used NekoL. L has vowed to never again take on cat form. The memories are scarring. Another way of recognising L when it is not outrightly stated is when a capitalised L is used in an otherwise lowercase word. For e.g., toddLer (a sub-form of ChibiL). Or turtLe, when L is an awkward turtle. When L feels like it, L will sign in under different names, taking on completely different identities at random. it is impossible to predict what username or icon L will use. Beware. L is watching. (In case you are wondering, L will sometimes sign in as confectionary; past examples include "chocolate", using the brown icon, or "caramel", using the orange icon. But don't take this to mean that every user with a username that is a sweet is L. Once, when L was under a different name, someone named "toffee" signed in, by complete coincidence.) Silence! L was amused when Elk uploaded a screenshot of what resulted from L logging in as "L is tired". L will always look back on this, laugh awkwardly and change the subject. Friends, Family and a Creeper When in "spaz mode", L recognises blackcat as mother, Wakito as father and alice_neko as younger sister. blackcat was first "married" to Wakito, but as the event was never finalised, L became an illegitimate child. For some time, Elk "married" blackcat too (quotations marks mean that it was not official), but L remained loyal to the first father, Wakito. Then Elk "divorced" blackcat, and blackcat officially married Wakito. L became a legitimate child again. L calls blackcat "kaasan" and Wakito "tousan" or "wakitousan". BubbleMan is L's "Bubble". Leonyx is L's "backflip buddy" and, as of the 7th of March 2011, has been promoted to status of "backflip bro" due to adoption by blackcat. Leon has stated that L is his "twin" due to their similarity in thought processes. Shiro and DarkFlower are dubbed L's "besties". Unfortunately, L missed Shiro and Grell's wedding. Ace is their son and pet tiger, and is married to Aggression. Hashian has also been adopted. L was made the godfather-uncle (because Grell wanted a brother) of their children on the 12th of March, 2011. DarkFlower is their pet plant. Fumiko is Grell's sister, and Hashian's godmother. Which makes Fumiko L's sister. L is often stated to keep track of L's confusing family. In both modes, Lucifer is L's "creeper" (see "sleazebag") L lets him creep because he is entertaining. Lucifer has not been seen online since the first day he creeped on L. Alucard is L's turtle buddy, because Alucard is kind to L when L is in turtLe mode. madeofsex, or as L dubs her, "madeofcopulation" or "MOS", is L's "T-shirt Twin". Prior to this, madeofsex suddenly married L, L instantly divorced madeofsex (rgo stated that L was married for 10 seconds) and then L married madeofsex off to Kake. Kake is whipped. L is often online in the presence of awesome users such as iPeekAtChu, 琳, root3, SENNA, Middleman, Lia, Lenalouch, Kei-chan, Cheerio, Chikuro, Silence, Kira, zato, Ace, Jane, BubbleMan, Elk, Leonyx, Rinoa, Pinku, Kake, Maid-chan, Psyche★Red, ♥GRELL♥, CupCakes, Solomon, blaqmoon, Icchan, Hokana, akari, sheep, Doodle, etc etc as well as L's family, as stated above. L's Marriage to Pocky On the 15th of April, 2011, at about 6:40PM, L declared marriage to Pocky after an intense pocky-nomming session both in chat and real life. There was no ceremony. L simply declared the binding words, "HENCEFORTH I AM MARRIED TO POCKY." L will never marry another user, as in a person who can talk. Pocky is all L needs. Pocky will comfort when L is down and will accompany L everywhere. Pocky is the ultimate spouse. And thus, if any user is to be seen eating, nomming, or declaring their love for pocky in chat, L will rip their face off. Tengoku is Pocky's brother, and is married to Pepero, who is Pocky's adopted Korean cousin. (no, they are not real users. Yet. If one day a "Pocky" were to log in, L would call it Pocky Number 2.") Rain Guardian ﻿As of 2:53PM on the 10th of April 2011, L is the the Rain Guardian of the Nero Falco Family. Below is a screenshot of this historical moment in time. This title was given without any forewarning whatsoever. L's Army L's army has the aim of spreading the love of candy and all things sweet. People who have joined, are, in order: rgo, Doodle, and Bell. It was founded between the 11th and the 12th of April, 2011. Below is a screen shot of the founding of L's army. Box Time On the 16th of April, 2011, a user named F-Box logged in. Then, F-box ghosted, and returned as Q-box, asking the host to kick F-box. L demanded not to kick F-Box, then logged out and returned as L-box. Q-box began to gather an army of boxes, and in the aftermath gathered, in order: *F-Box, *Q-Box, *L-Box (L) *B-box (blaqmoon) *A-Box (Bell) *Elk-box (Elk) *D-Box (Delic) L is proud to have triggered the box revolution. Silence and Kei-chan chose not to join in, Silence adamantly stating, "I will not parttake in this faggotry." And…..then Kei-chan and Silence joined, as K-box and S-box respectively. And then "GameCube" logged in. This added to Q-Box's army: *K-Box (host), *S-Box, *GameCube (Dolphin) Box Time has triggered a bout of pygmachophobia (fear of boxes) in Bell, who was A-Box. Intolerances L also has a low tolerance for weaboos and trolls. Although L's low tolerance of weaboos should theoretically clash with the use of the "-san" honorific, L believes that the honorific is only used to express a polite manner. Due to the fact that L does not believe in wasting time attempting to change weaboo and troll attitudes, L will, in circumstances when faced with such users, either request for the host to disconnect them, or, in such cases that the chatroom has been overrun by weaboo and troll actvivity, simply leave. Trivia (of which there is WAY too much) *L does not possess a ban hammer or ban gloves - L has a ban Death Note, and will not hesitate to use it if sufficiently irritated. *L is Asian. *L attends a selective high school. *L despises bad grammar, but believes it is a waste of time and energy to correct bad grammar, punctuation and/or spelling. *L has a love for all things chocolate and will actually go into chocolate withdrawal if deprived of such foods for extended periods of time. *L will always prefer tea over coffee, and cake over pie. *L listens almost exclusively to Kpop. *L has a fascination with languages and aims to achieve fluency in seven. Among them are two Chinese dialects, English, Japanese, Korean, Thai, and perhaps Cantonese if L is able to master the tones. So far, L is bordering on three and is learning four more. *L will spontaneously say things in foreign languages during chat. These are usually either lyrics to songs, or in response to others who spoke first. *L has a fascination with pretty things and pretty people, and will often study these in great detail. *L is self-taught in the instruments of piano and acoustic guitar. L oftens spends time transposing songs on the piano. *L is amused by being referred to as a male. Please continue to do so. Quotes L-mode: * "I lack entertainment." * "Let us not rule out the possibility of world domination by penguins." * "Sami-san is sufficiently confused now, correct?" * "Confectionary is beneficial to thought processes." * "I would not kill you. Your logic is without reason." * "I am a child. Female or male is irrelevant." * "I see no entertainment in that." * "As there are also a Kira-san, Yagami-san, Ryuuzaki-san, Near-san, Matt-san, and Mello-san on BBS, we have decided to disregard all deaths and coexist peacefully." * "Hmm, but I am not narcissistic enough to proclaim that I am intelligent~" *-reverts to L mode- "I regret to inform you that I must leave." *-noms on sugar while writing Diabetes speech- Spaz-mode: * -facekeyboards- * "Cuz I'm all awesome and candy and rainbow fluffy unicorns!" -spazzes- * "Yo....Imma Ghetto Shark 'n Imma bite chu" * -crawls under table- * "Who needs weed when you have CHOCOLATE?!" * -dives under table- * "SUGARSUGARSUGARWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKABATMAN~" *-hangs from light fitting- * "Homework sucks. Monkey balls." * "SURDS = Stupid Uninteresting Retarded Drivel Shit" * -throws a book at the wall- *-catches sugar and stuffs into mouth- Graffiti Wall, where things may be written. Pfft. Write stuff here if you care. Hi L! *hugs* I'm randomly writing on your graffiti wall! <3 you! - Doodle Category:Users